The Good Doctor: Rabbit
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Taking place between "Intangibles" and "Sacrifice". Shaun is determined to show Dr. Glassman he can handle things, but his behavior concerns his co-workers. At the same time, the anniversary of Steve's death hits Shaun really hard. Also, a patient with kidney stones must undergo surgery but refuses unless Shaun performs the procedure. Disclaimer: I do not own "The Good Doctor".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shaun Murphy woke up to the sound of his phone alarm, did his morning routine, and walked out the door. As he walked down the hall, his phone chimed. Shaun looked at his phone and saw weather advisory. Before putting his phone back in his pocket, Shaun noticed the date on the phone.

"Oh," Shaun said to himself. "It's that day again."

Shaun pressed the elevator button and the elevator opened. As Shaun entered the elevator, tears started to roll down his face, but he quickly wiped them.

Shaun arrived at San Jose Saint Bonaventure hospital, went to the locker room, and changed into his doctor clothes. Shaun then walked out and walked over to the desk where Dr. Melendez was standing, turned around.

"Good morning Dr. Melendez," Shaun said.

Dr. Melendez turned around to see Shaun.

"Shaun?" Dr. Melendez asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Shaun replied. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"No," Dr. Melendez replied. "I'm surprised that you're here this early Shaun. Your shift doesn't begin for another three hours."

"I just wanted to show you how responsible I am," Shaun said. "So who's my first patient?"

Dr. Melendez stood there without responding.

"Not responding usually means that you are thinking," Shaun said.

"Okay," Dr. Melendez said grabbing a clipboard and handing it to Shaun. "There's a female teenage patient who's complaining of side pains."

Shaun took the clipboard and walked down the hall. As he walked down the hall, he accidentally bumped into Dr. Andrews.

"Sorry," Dr. Andrews said.

"My fault," Shaun said. "I was looking at the clipboard and not paying attention."

"Shaun?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Hello Dr. Andrews," Shaun said.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"I'm about to examine a patient who's complaining of side pains," Shaun said.

"I mean what are you doing here this early?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"I decided to come early to show how responsible I am," Shaun replied.

"Shaun," Dr. Andrews said. "It's not that I don't appreciate you showing up early…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Dr. Andrews," Shaun interrupted. "But this patient is waiting for me and she needs to be examined. We can talk about this later."

Shaun walked off and Dr. Andrews walked over to Dr. Melendez.

"What is Shaun doing here three hours early?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Melendez said. "It's strange."

"And he interrupted me," Dr. Andrews said. "That's unlike him."

"Should we write him up?" Dr. Melendez asked.

"Let's not for now," Dr. Andrews said. "Let's just see how his behavior goes."

Meanwhile, Shaun entered the patient's room where the patient lied on the hospital bed and the patient's mother sat on the chair by the bed. Both the teenager and her mother had light brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Hello Jasmine," Shaun said. "I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy."

"Hello," Jasmine said.

"It says here that you are having side pains," Shaun said.

"Yes," Jasmine said. "I got up early this morning to go for a run, and I felt this intense pain."

"Do you often run early in the morning?" Shaun asked.

"Yes," Jasmine replied.

"She's on her school's cross country team," Jasmine's mother said.

"Could it be appendicitis?" Jasmine asked.

"Tell me," Shaun said as he gently pushed Jasmine's right side. "Does this hurt?"

"No," Jasmine replied.

Shaun pushed on Jasmine's left side.

"Ah!" Jasmine screamed.

"We can rule out appendicitis," Shaun said. "Your appendix is on your right side. It could be kidney stones."

"Kidney stones?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied. "Do you drink any shakes or juice?"

"Yes," Jasmine replied. "Before and after I run, I drink a mixture of fruits and vegetables."

"Is spinach one of them?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine replied.

"Too much spinach can cause kidney stones," Shaun said.

"Can she just pass them?" Jasmine's mother asked.

"It depends how big they are," Shaun replied. "I will go inform Dr. Melendez that we need to x-ray Jasmine. If the stones are too big to pass, we may have to operate."

"Operate?" Jasmine asked. "As in surgery?"

"That's what operate means," Shaun replied.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Jasmine's mother said.

"You are being sarcastic," Shaun said. "I will go get Dr. Melendez to determine if you need an x-ray."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Claire walked into the lab where Shaun was examining Jasmine's x-rays.

"Good morning Shaun," Claire said.

"Good morning Claire," Shaun said.

"So I heard you came to work early," Claire said. "Dr. Melendez told me to assist you."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"So this patient has kidney stones?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied.

Claire looked at the x-rays.

"Wow," Claire said. "Those are big kidney stones."

Claire saw tears running down Shaun's face.

"Shaun?" Claire asked.

"Yes Claire?" Shaun asked.

"Is something wrong?" Claire asked.

"Kidney stones that big don't usually pass," Shaun said.

"No," Claire said. "I mean what's wrong with you?"

"I have autism," Shaun replied. "You already knew that."

"I meant, why are you crying?" Claire said.

"I'm not," Shaun lied.

"Yes you are," Claire said.

"Claire," Shaun said. "I am trying to examine these x-rays! Will you shut up?!"

"Shaun," Claire said. "Whatever is wrong, don't take it out on me. That's just not fair."

"You're right," Shaun said patting his head. "I'm sorry. I am just very worried about the patient."

"Okay," Claire said. "I will be right back. I have to use the restroom."

"Okay," Shaun said.

Claire walked out and Shaun got his phone out of his pocket. He then looked at a picture of him and Steve that he took of the picture on his counter. Shaun held his phone to his heart and cried for a minute. After that, he put his phone up and washed his hands and his face.

Meanwhile, Claire stood in the hallway outside of the lab talking to Dr. Melendez.

"I'm concerned about Shaun," Claire said. "He is acting very strange today. I saw tears rolling down his face and when I asked him about it, he yelled at me to shut up. That's so unlike Shaun. It reminded me of when he lashed out at those teenagers at the mall."

"I agree that Shaun has been acting weird," Dr. Melendez said.

"You are talking about me behind my back."

Claire and Dr. Melendez turned around to see Shaun.

"We're just concerned," Dr. Melendez said. "You showed up early to work Shaun."

"I doubt I'm the only doctor who's ever shown up early," Shaun said.

"And not to mention you yelled at me," Claire said.

"I apologize for that," Shaun said. "I was just trying to concentrate and I got frustrated."

"Claire says you were crying," Dr. Melendez said.

"Even people with autism cry," Shaun said. "It's nothing to worry about. I will put aside my personal feelings and do my job."

"It is something to worry about Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "Especially when it could affect your patient because you are not 100 percent focused. Now if you need to cry, I would suggest dealing with it and come back to me when you can focus. Shaun, you are no longer in charge of the patient, Claire is."

Shaun looked at Claire.

"You had to tattle on me," Shaun said in a mad tone. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "That's enough."

"No it's not," Shaun said. "Dr. Glassman can't always be here for me, so I am fighting my own battles. Jasmine is my patient."

Dr. Melendez looked at Shaun.

"Okay," Dr. Melendez said. "You have one more chance. You can continue to be in charge of Jasmine, but no more outbursts. If you have one more outburst, you will be sent home for the day. Got it?"

"Got it," Shaun said. "I'm sorry Claire."

"It's okay," Claire said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Glassman sat at his desk. Shaun quietly walked into the office and sat down in the chair.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Glassman?" Shaun asked.

"Yes," Dr. Glassman said. "Shaun, your co-workers are concerned about your behavior."

"I have already talked to Dr. Melendez," Shaun said.

"And now you're talking about it with me," Dr. Glassman said. "What is going on with you?"

"I'm just a little cranky," Shaun said. "It's my fault. I was over late at Lea's. We ate apples."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "This behavior is not acceptable."

"I'm sorry," Shaun said. "I know. I already apologized to Claire."

"I'm sending you home Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "You're dismissed for the day."

"But I apologized," Shaun said. "I have a patient who needs surgery.

"Someone will take care of it Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "Don't think I don't know what today is. I know it's the anniversary of Steve's death. You're attitude today is obviously affected by it."

"I don't want to talk about this," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "It's okay to miss Steve. It's okay to cry about it. But yelling at Claire and talking back to your boss is not okay. Just take the rest of the day off."

"I don't need the rest of the day off!" Shaun shouted. "I need to show you that I don't need a therapist!"

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "Lower your voice please."

"I don't want a therapist!" Shaun shouted. "I don't want a therapist and I don't want to talk about my dead brother!"

"Stop it!" Dr. Glassman shouted.

Shaun stopped shouting and began taking deep breaths.

"I am done talking about this right now," Dr. Glassman said. "I have to work. Shaun, go home please. I will be by tonight to calmly talk to you."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

As Shaun sat on the bench waiting for the bus, he decided he wanted to walk. Shaun got up and began walking. As he walked, he passed by a pet store. In the window, Shaun saw a rabbit and immediately walked into the store.

"May I help you sir?" a male employee asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied. "Can I pet the rabbit?"

The employee walked over to the rabbit and gentle held the rabbit in his arms. Shaun then put on some hand sanitizer.

"Go ahead," the employee said.

Shaun began gently petting the rabbit.

"I used to have a rabbit when I was a kid," Shaun said.

"Really?" the employee asked.

"Yeah," Shaun said. "My father was a horrible man and he killed my rabbit."

"I'm so sorry," the employee said. "Would you like this rabbit? He's only $125."

"I'd love to buy this rabbit," Shaun said. "But my apartment doesn't allow pets."

"That's too bad," the employee said.

Shaun looked over to see some Corgi puppies. Without saying a word, Shaun walked over to the puppies.

"Pembroke Welsh Corgi puppies," Shaun said.

"That's correct," the employee said.

"Ow!" Shaun heard someone cry.

Shaun turned around to see a little girl and her mother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" the mother asked.

"I have a splinter," the girl cried.

Shaun walked over to them.

"I can help," Shaun said. "I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy."

"Thank you Dr. Shaun Murphy," the mother said. "But I can handle it."

"No Mom," the girl said. "I want the doctor to do it."

"Okay," the mother said.

Shaun got out a pair of tweezers and kneeled down.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Let me see your finger."

The girl held out her finger.

"Will it hurt?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know," Shaun replied. "Tell me, what are the puppies doing?"

"They're wrestling," the little girl replied. "Can you please take out the splinter now?"

"I did," Shaun said holding up the tweezers.

"I didn't even feel a thing," the girl said.

"Thank you," the mother said. "We really appreciate Shaun. Tell him thank you Bridget."

"Thank you," Bridget said.

"You're welcome," Shaun said. "So tell me Bridget, are you getting a pet?"

"We are," Bridget said. "I wanted a puppy, but we can't have dogs in our house."

"Yeah," the mother said. "The people we rent from have a strict no dogs policy."

Shaun looked over at the rabbit.

"How about a rabbit?" Shaun suggested.

Bridget ran over to the rabbit.

"He's so cute," Bridget said. "Can we get him? Please Mommy?"

"You have to take really good care of him," the mother said.

"I promise," Bridget said.

"Okay," the mother said. "We'll get the rabbit."

Shaun walked out of the store. As he walked out, he couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Claire walked into Jasmine's hospital room where Jasmine and her mother were watching the hospital television.

"Hello," Claire said. "I'm Dr. Claire Browne."

"Where's Dr. Murphy?" Jasmine asked.

"He had to go," Claire replied. "So we've reviewed your x-rays."

"Why did he have to go?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Claire replied. "He'll be back tomorrow. Anyway, you have kidney stones on your left side."

"Okay," Jasmine's mother said. "Can they be passed?"

"I'm afraid the stones are too large to be passed," Claire said. "The safest option is surgery."

"Surgery?!" Jasmine screamed. "They're going to cut me open?!"

"Calm down," Jasmine's mother said. "Sorry. Jasmine has autism. She gets scared easily."

"I know it's scary Jasmine," Claire said. "But we need to remove those kidney stones as soon as possible."

"I want Dr. Shaun Murphy to do the procedure," Jasmine said.

"Shaun won't be back until tomorrow," Claire said. "We need to do the surgery today. You could develop a deadly infection or get kidney damage. Your life is at risk."

"I'm not doing the surgery without Shaun Murphy!" Jasmine shouted.

A few minutes later, Claire walked over to Dr. Melendez who was at the front desk looking at a patient's chart.

"Dr. Melendez," Claire said. "Jasmine is refusing to have the surgery unless Shaun is present. And because Jasmine turned 18 last week, he mother can't sign the consent forms."

"Because Jasmine is no longer a minor," Dr. Melendez said.

"If she doesn't get this surgery, she could die," Claire said.

"If she won't sign the consent forms, then there's nothing we can do," Dr. Melendez said.

"We could call Shaun," Claire said.

"It's worth a shot," Dr. Melendez said grabbing the phone.

Dr. Melendez quickly dialed Shaun's number. At that moment, they heard a phone chime. Claire and Dr. Melendez looked down to see Shaun had dropped his phone on the floor. Claire picked up the phone.

"That's not good," Claire said.

Meanwhile, Shaun sat at his apartment table holding the picture of him and Steve. Tears rolled down Shaun's face.

"Shaun?" Shaun heard a voice say.

"Lea?" Shaun asked.

"No," the voice said.

Shaun turned around to see Steve. He gasped and jumped up.

"Hello Shaun," Steve said.

"Steve?" Shaun asked. "What are you doing here? You're dead."

"You have to let me go Shaun," Steve said.

"I don't want to let you go," Shaun said.

"You have to let me go," Steve said.

Shaun jolted awake. He realized he had just fallen asleep on his table.

"It was a dream," Shaun said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shaun came out of his bathroom with his pajamas on and put his towel in the hamper. He then got out his socks, put them on, and lied down on his stomach and held his pillow. As he turned on the television, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Lea," Shaun said standing up.

"It's Claire!" Claire shouted from the other side of the door.

Shaun walked over to the door and opened it. Claire was gasping.

"Claire," Shaun said.

"Sorry," Claire said catching her breath and handing Shaun his phone. "The elevator was too slow, so I ran up the stairs. You left your phone at Saint Bonaventure."

"Thank you Claire," Shaun said. "Goodbye."

"No," Claire said. "We need you at the hospital. Jasmine needs surgery and she's refusing to do the surgery without you."

"Okay," Shaun said grabbing his backpack and putting on his shoes. "Let's go."

"You're in pajamas Shaun," Claire said.

"I will change at the hospital," Shaun said.

Shaun and Claire took the stairs and went to the bus stop. Once they got onto the bus, the driver looked at them.

"Just to let you know, the bus leaves in half an hour," the driver told them.

"No," Claire said. "We need to get to the hospital now. We have to perform surgery."

"I said the bus leaves in half an hour," the bus driver said.

"You are a very rude man," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Claire said. "Let's just walk."

"But Claire…" Shaun said.

"Come on Shaun!" Claire shouted.

Shaun and Claire began walking down the sidewalk.

"Okay," Claire said. "It shouldn't take us that long. It only took 10 minutes to ride the bus."

"The bus travels faster," Shaun said. "I walked home after Dr. Glassman dismissed me. It took about 35 minutes. 30 if you subtract the time I spent in the pet store."

"Okay," Claire said. "I'll call Dr. Melendez."

A few minutes later at Saint Bonaventure, Dr. Melendez walked into Jasmine's room with the consent forms and a pen.

"Dr. Murphy and Dr. Browne are on their way here," Dr. Melendez said. "I need you to sign the consent forms."

"Okay," Jasmine said as she signed the forms.

Meanwhile, Shaun and Claire passed by the pet store. Claire noticed it had an alleyway.

"We' should be there in about 15 minutes," Shaun said. "15 minutes and 45 seconds to be exact."

"Wait," Claire said. "I know where we are. The hospital is just two blocks away. If we cut across that alleyway…"

"Then we can get there sooner," Shaun said.

"Exactly," Claire said.

"You are smart Claire," Shaun said.

Shaun and Claire cut across the alley and could see the hospital.

"There it is," Shaun said.

"I'm usually against jaywalking," Claire said. "But this is an emergency."

Shaun and Claire quickly cut across the street and ran into the hospital.

"I will go change real quick," Shaun said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Warning: Some parts of the will be explained in detail and might make you uncomfortable.**

Claire and Shaun entered the OR and put on their masks, gloves and hairnet caps. Dr. Melendez and some nurses were waiting for them while Jasmine was already put under.

"Okay," Dr. Melendez said. "She wanted you operate Shaun, so that's what you're going to do. Front and center."

"Okay," Shaun said as he and Claire walked to the table.

Dr. Melendez handed the scalpel to Shaun. Shaun took a deep breath, took the scalpel, and made the incision. Claire held the tray as Shaun carefully removed each kidney stone. Dr. Melendez observed the surgery from a distance.

"Good Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "Sew her back up."

Shaun handed the sewing kit to Claire. Claire sewed Jasmine up.

"Good job you two," Dr. Melendez said. "Let's take her to recovery.

Shaun thought for a second.

"Wait," Shaun said. "Let me see her x-rays again."

Dr. Melendez showed Shaun the x-rays. Shaun examined them.

"There," Shaun said pointing to the x-rays. "I didn't notice that before. She has stones on the other side too. The left was just more painful."

"Okay," Dr. Melendez said. "Let's cut her open again."

Shaun took the scalpel and made an incision on Jasmine's right side. Shaun carefully began removing the kidney stones. Afterward, Claire carefully sewed Jasmine up.

Later, Shaun went into Jasmine's room where Jasmine was asleep and Jasmine's mother stood at Jasmine's bedside.

"Thank you so much Dr. Murphy," Jasmine's mother said.

"You're welcome," Shaun said. "Jasmine should make a full recovery."

Shaun walked out of the room to see Dr. Glassman.

"Hello Dr. Glassman," Shaun said. "I was just checking on Jasmine before I left."

"I need to see you in my office Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

Shaun followed Dr. Glassman to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shaun and Dr. Glassman entered Dr. Glassman's office. Dr. Glassman sat at his desk.

"Have a seat Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

Shaun sat down in the chair.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "We need to calmly talk."

"Dr. Melendez said I could go home," Shaun said.

"And I said we need to talk," Dr. Glassman said.

"I'm not seeing a therapist," Shaun said.

"We're not talking about that," Dr. Glassman said. "Shaun, I know the anniversary of Steve's death is always hard for you."

"You are very repetitive," Shaun said.

"You need to talk about it Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "You can't keep having these crying fits at work and lashing out at your co-workers and your boss."

"I apologized," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"Please leave me alone," Shaun said. "You are pestering me."

Shaun got up and walked towards the door. Dr. Glassman got up and grabbed Shaun by the arm.

"Do not touch me!" Shaun shouted. "I hate being touched!"

"Steve is dead!" Dr. Glassman shouted. "He's not coming back!"

"Stop it!" Shaun shouted.

"He's dead Shaun!" Dr. Glassman said. "He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it! Steve is dead! He's dead! Your brother is dead!"

Shaun collapsed to the floor crying.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Shaun sobbed. "Why do you want me to feel bad?"

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said softly. "Stand up."

Shaun stood up.

"I'm not being mean to you Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I want you to not bottle up your feelings."

"I don't want to let him go," Shaun sobbed. "I don't want to let Steve go."

"You don't have to let go of your memories of him," Dr. Glassman said softly. "It's okay to hold onto the memories."

Dr. Glassman hugged Shaun tightly.

"I do not liked being hugged unless it's by Lea," Shaun sobbed.

Dr. Glassman continued to hug Shaun as he cried.

"It's okay," Dr. Glassman said softly. "It's all going to be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shaun exited the elevator at his apartment building. As he began walking toward his door, Lea walked up behind him.

"Hello Shaun," Lea said.

Shaun turned around and looked at Lea.

"Hello Lea," Shaun said. "I didn't hear you close your door."

"I went for a jog," Lea said. "I took the stairs instead of the elevator."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"So," Lea said. "How was your day?"

"I cried," Shaun replied.

"Shaun," Lea said concerned. "Why did you cry?"

"I was sad," Shaun replied.

"I get it," Lea said. "You don't want to talk about it. Well, whatever it is, I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," Shaun said.

"Well good night Shaun Murphy," Lea said smiling. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Bed bug bites are very itchy," Shaun said. "I used to get bed bugs when I lived in Casper. They got so bad I began spraying for them."

Lea smiled at Shaun and began walking toward her door.

"Lea," Shaun said, "wait."

Lea stopped and turned around.

"Last night, you invited me into your apartment to eat apples with you," Shaun said.

"Yes," Lea said.

"I have apples too," Shaun said. "In my apartment. Would you like to come in for a little bit?"

"What kind of apples?" Lea asked.

"Granny Smith," Shaun replied.

"I don't know," Lea said. "I like Red Delicious."

"Oh," Shaun said.

"But I like Granny Smith too," Lea said smiling as she followed Shaun into his apartment.

Shaun and Lea sat at Shaun's kitchen table eating apples and talking.

"The kidney stones were too large to pass and the patient needed surgery," Shaun said. "She wouldn't go through with the surgery unless I performed it. Dr. Melendez let Claire and me perform the surgery. We removed the stones from both sides."

"Wow Shaun," Lea said. "You possibly saved that girl's life. Kidney stones can cause several infections and kidney failure. I've watched several documentaries on the subject. You're a hero Shaun."

"I'm not a hero," Shaun replied. "It's just my job to save people's lives."

"You're my hero Shaun," Lea said.

Lea's comment caused Shaun to smile.

"Something's bugging me though," Lea said. "Did you go to work in your pajamas?"

"Yes," Shaun said. "That's all I'm saying about that."

"So Shaun," Lea said. "I have two tickets to see _Finding Neverland: The Musical_ on Sunday afternoon. One of my friends got them for me. They're not the best seats. They're at the very top row on the very top floor, but it's better than nothing. Would you like to come and see it with me?"

"I would love to see the show with you Lea," Shaun said. "I do not work on Sunday."

"Great," Lea said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shaun and Claire were sat in the lab looking at an x-ray of a patient.

"The patient appears to have a slight concussion from his fall," Shaun said.

"He's lucky," Claire said. "I've seen worse injuries from skateboarding accidents."

"I'm sorry," Shaun said.

"For me seeing worse injuries?" Claire asked confused.

"No," Shaun said. "I'm sorry for treating you badly yesterday."

"It's okay Shaun," Claire said.

"It's not okay," Shaun said. "I hurt your feelings."

"Yeah you did," Claire agreed. "But I understand you were upset about something."

"Yeah," Shaun said nodding. "But that was yesterday."

"What was wrong?" Claire asked. "I know you don't like questions, but I'm just wondering."

"Yesterday was the anniversary of Steve's death," Shaun replied.

"Oh," Claire said.

"Every year, the pain just gets worse," Shaun said.

"Have you tried talking to a therapist?" Claire asked.

"I don't want to talk to a therapist," Shaun replied. "I don't need a therapist."

"Maybe you do, but you just don't want to admit it," Claire said. "I know how you feel. Dr. Glassman made me talk to a therapist."

"He did?" Shaun asked. "Why?"

"Remember that bus crash a month ago?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied.

"I accidentally caused the death of one of the patients from the bus crash," Claire said. "I drilled a hole to deep into her head. It was a mistake that cost the patient her life. Dr. Glassman made me see a grief counselor even though I felt I didn't need to. But Shaun, I did need to see the grief counselor."

"And you are telling me this…" Shaun started to ask.

"Because I know what it's like to be in denial," Claire said.

"I am not in denial," Shaun said. "I don't need a therapist."

"Shaun," Claire said.

"Claire," Shaun said. "Please drop it."

"Okay," Claire said. "I'll drop it."

"Lea invited me to see a play with her," Shaun said. "I said yes."

"What play?" Claire asked.

" _Finding Neverland_ ," Shaun replied.

"I can't believe she got tickets," Claire said. "I've been trying to get tickets for six months."

"She said a friend gave them to her," Shaun said.

"Well," Claire said. "I hope you have fun. I will be right back. I have to use the restroom."

Claire walked out of the lab and over to where Dr. Glassman was standing.

"Dr. Glassman," Claire said. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"What is it Claire?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"I'm still worried about Shaun," Claire said.

"Did he yell at you again?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"No," Claire replied. "He's just acting sad again and he's in denial."

"Let me handle it," Dr. Glassman said. "You just focus on your patient and let me worry about Shaun. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir," Claire replied.

"Thank you," Dr. Glassman said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shaun left the locker room in his regular clothes and carried his backpack. As he walked towards the elevator, he saw Dr. Glassman turned around. Shaun immediately turned around and walked down the hall, and took the stairs. As Shaun exited the stairwell, he took a sigh of relief.

"Shaun," he heard a voice say.

Shaun turned around to see Claire.

"Hello Claire," Shaun said.

Claire handed Shaun his phone.

"You dropped this again," Claire said.

"Thank you," Shaun said.

"You're welcome," Claire said.

Shaun gave Claire a hug.

"See you tomorrow," Shaun said.

Shaun walked off and Claire was surprised.

"Shaun just hugged me," Claire said out loud to herself.

Shaun walked towards the exit. As he passed the elevator, the doors opened and Dr. Glassman exited the elevator. Shaun kept walking.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I need to talk to you."

Shaun stopped and turned around and Dr. Glassman walked over to him.

"How was work today?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"It was good," Shaun replied. "I'm going home."

"I'm sorry I got in your face yesterday," Dr. Glassman said. "That wasn't the proper way to help you deal with your emotions."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Shaun said.

"Okay," Dr. Glassman said. "I will respect that."

"Thank you," Shaun said.

"Goodbye Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"Bye Dr. Glassman," Shaun said.

Dr. Glassman watched as Shaun began walking towards the door. Suddenly, Shaun turned around with tears in his eyes. He then walked over to Dr. Glassman, hugged him tightly, and broke down once more.

"It's okay Shaun," Dr. Glassman softly. "Let it out."

"He's gone," Shaun sobbed. "He's never coming back."

Claire walked over and watched them from a distance.

"I miss him so much," Shaun sobbed.

"I know you do," Dr. Glassman said softly.

"It hurts so bad," Shaun sobbed.

"Just let it out," Dr. Glassman said. "It's going to be okay."

Later, Shaun arrived home to see Lea waiting by his door.

"Hello Lea," Shaun said.

"Hi Shaun," Lea said. "I have bad news."

"What is it?" Shaun asked.

"My friend took the tickets back because she and her new boyfriend decided they wanted to go," Lea said. "So no _Finding Neverland_ on Sunday."

"That's fine," Shaun said. "You smell like bubblegum."

"Um, thank you?" Lea asked.

"I like bubblegum," Shaun said.

"I like bubblegum too," Lea said.

"Follow me," Shaun said.

"Where are we going?" Lea asked.

"You'll see," Shaun said.

"Okay," Lea said.

Lea followed Shaun down the stairs and out of the apartment building. They walked a few blocks before coming to a performing arts theatre.

"Shaun," Lea said. "I just told you I had to give the tickets back to my friend. There aren't anymore tickets to _Finding Neverland_."

" _Finding Neverland_ isn't playing tonight," Shaun said. "I looked it up. They're having a symphony tonight. Tickets are only $9."

"Really?" Lea asked.

"It's a children's symphony, but who says adults can't enjoy it?" Shaun asked.

"I love symphonies," Lea said.

Shaun and Lea went into the theatre and Shaun purchased the tickets. As they walked into the lobby, they discovered several areas where people could play with instruments.

"Wow," Lea said. "I want to play the trumpet."

Lea and Shaun walked over to one of the stations. Lea took a trumpet and attempted to play it.

"You are very terrible at that," Shaun said.

"Thank you," Lea said sarcastically.

"You are being sarcastic," Shaun said.

Lea took a cleaning cloth and wiped off the mouthpiece.

"Here," Lea said handing the trumpet to Shaun. "You try."

"That trumpet has not been properly disinfected," Shaun said. "It still carries a lot of germs."

"Fine," Lea said sitting the trumpet down. "At least play one instrument."

Lea pointed over at the percussion station.

"Play that xylophone," Lea said.

Shaun walked over to the instrument and examined it.

"This is a marimba, not a xylophone," Shaun said. "They are both types of idiophones, but a marimba is more resonant and has a lower-pitched tessitura than a xylophone."

"Okay Mr. Smarty Pants," Lea said laughing. "Play the marimba."

Shaun took the marimba mallets and began to play. Lea was surprised.

"Wow Shaun," Lea said. "That's pretty good."

"Thank you Lea," Shaun said. "I learned to play in high school."

"Attention," an automated voice announced on the intercom system. "The show will begin in five minutes. Please make way to your seats."

Shaun and Lea entered the auditorium and picked out a pair of seats not too close, but not too far from the stage. Where they sat, they could see the whole stage.

"You ready?" Lea asked.

"Yes," Shaun said.

Shaun and Lea watched the concert. Lea periodically looked over at Shaun, and was happy to see the amazed look on his face. Lea herself enjoyed the concert as well.

After the concert, Shaun and Lea stood up.

"That was amazing," Shaun said.

"I enjoyed it too," Lea said. "Even though we don't get to see _Finding Neverland_ , I'm so happy we got to see the orchestra."

Shaun looked over to see the conductor talking to a group of people.

"Hey," Lea said. "Let's meet the conductor."

"Okay," Shaun said.

After meeting the conductor, Shaun and Lea began walking back toward the apartment.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight Shaun Murphy," Lea said. "We should do this again sometime."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"Shaun?" Lea asked.

"Yes Lea?" Shaun asked.

"Can I give you a hug?" Lea asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied. "You're the only person I like to be hugged by."

Lea and Shaun shared a hug.

"Okay," Lea said yawning. "We'd best be getting home. I'm so tired. I have to work in the morning."

"Me too," Shaun said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shaun lied down on his bed looking over at the wall. As he lied down, he suddenly felt someone patting his head.

"I am so proud of you," the voice said.

"Steve?" Shaun asked.

"Yes Shaun," Steve replied. "It's me."

"I miss you," Shaun said.

"I miss you too," Steve said.

"What's Heaven like?" Shaun asked.

"It's beautiful and peaceful," Steve replied.

"Are you taking good care of my bunny?" Shaun asked.

"Yes I am," Steve said. "I'm taking good care of him."

"I'm sorry you had to die," Shaun said.

"It's not your fault," Steve said.

"If I had been able to make friends, you wouldn't have been on the train," Shaun said. "And you wouldn't have fallen down and you'd still be alive."

"It wasn't your fault Shaun," Steve said. "It was my choice to go on top of that train. It was my fault. Not yours."

At that moment, Shaun could no longer feel Steve patting his head.

"Steve?" Shaun asked.

There was no reply.

"Goodbye Steve," Shaun said.

Shaun hugged onto his pillow tightly. He let the tears fall until he couldn't cry anymore. After that, he went back to sleep.

The next morning, Shaun walked into Dr. Glassman's office. Dr. Glassman looked at Shaun and then looked at his watch.

"You're very early today," Dr. Glassman said.

"I was visited by Steve last night," Shaun said.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"Steve," Shaun said. "He visited me last night."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "When you say Steve visited you last night…"

"That means he visited me," Shaun said. "He patted my head and told me what Heaven is like. He told me that he's taking care of my rabbit. I told him that I miss him and he said he missed me too and that he is proud of me. He doesn't blame me for his death."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I've had dreams like that too where someone visits me. You do know that Steve didn't really visit you?"

"It wasn't a dream," Shaun said. "Steve really did visit me."

"You were only having a lucid dream," Dr. Glassman said.

"I was not," Shaun said. "Steve was really there."

"Look Shaun," Dr. Glassman said softly. "I know you want to believe that Steve visited you."

"He really did," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"He was there!" Shaun shouted. "He was there! I felt him patting my head!"

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"Now I have found you a therapist," Dr. Glassman said. "Her name is Melissa."

"What?" Shaun asked.

"She wants to meet with you tomorrow so that she can introduce herself," Dr. Glassman said.

"Oh," Shaun said.

"I'll text you when it's time to meet her," Dr. Glassman said.

"Thank you," Shaun said. "Thank you."

"Look," Dr. Glassman said. "I know you don't want a therapist, buy you'll see I'm doing the right thing."

"Okay," Shaun said. "You know best. Or at least you think you do."

Shaun walked out and Dr. Glassman continued working on paperwork.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Shaun sat at a table in the hospital cafeteria eating blueberry pancakes. Claire walked over to him with a tray of waffles and sat across from him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Claire asked.

"I am not currently sitting there, so why would I mind?" Shaun asked.

"Okay," Claire said. "So how are you doing this morning?"

"They were out of chocolate chip pancakes, so I'm eating blueberry pancakes," Shaun said.

"Okay," Claire said. "I almost overslept this morning."

"Do you believe dead people can visit you?" Shaun asked.

"Why do you ask?" Claire asked.

"Last night, Steve visited me," Shaun said.

"It sounds like you just had a dream," Claire said.

"No," Shaun said. "I was not asleep. He was there. He patted my head and told me how proud he is of me."

"Maybe you were just imagining it," Claire said.

"You don't believe me," Shaun said with his voice breaking. "Just like Dr. Glassman."

"Shaun," Claire said. "Please don't get upset. I believe you."

"You're not just saying that?" Shaun asked.

"No," Claire said. "I believe you."

"I don't think Steve is going to visit me again," Shaun said. "I think last night was really goodbye. I have to deal with the fact that he's really gone."

"Even though Steve isn't here, he's always with you," Claire said. "He lives on in your heart."

"That is a figure of speech," Shaun said. "Because a person can't physically live in someone else's heart."

Claire held up one of her waffles.

"Do you want a waffle?" Claire asked. "They have chocolate chips."

"Okay," Shaun said taking the waffle. "Thank you Claire.

The next day, Dr. Glassman sat in his office talking to Shaun's new therapist Melissa.

"Okay," Dr. Glassman said. "He's on his way up."

"I look forward to meeting with him," Melissa said. "I hope I can be a big help to him."

"You will be," Dr. Glassman said standing up. "I know you will."

Shaun walked into the office holding his hands together.

"Morning Shaun," Dr. Glassman said walking towards Shaun.

Melissa stood up.

"This is Melissa Boren," Dr. Glassman said. "The therapist that we talked about. And you agreed to meet with."

Dr. Glassman walked over to Shaun and tried to put his arm around him, but Shaun pulled away.

"Right Shaun?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"Hi Shaun," Melissa said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Shaun said slowly and nervously as he held his hands together and twiddled his thumbs.

"Dr. Glassman thought it'd be a good idea for us to meet before our first in-home session," Melissa said. "Just to make sure you're comfortable."

"I am not comfortable," Shaun said.

"Shaun, the…" Dr. Glassman said before taking a deep breath. "It's going to be fine. You two are going to like each other. Dr. Boren has a PhD in Cognitive Psychology. She can really help you but you have to give her a chance.

Shaun looked and Dr. Glassman and took several deep breaths. Dr. Glassman looked at Shaun.

"Okay?" Dr. Glassman asked.

Shaun nodded.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

Shaun walked out the door.

"I'm proud of you Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I'm already proud of you."

Shaun walked down, the hallway taking deep breaths, walked into the elevator as a nurse was getting out, and ruffled his hair as tears fell from his eyes while the elevator doors shut. Dr. Glassman inadvertently caused Shaun to have a meltdown in the elevator.

 **THE END**

 **BE SURE TO WATCH THE EPISODE "SACRIFICE".**


End file.
